Amadeus DiZagin
Amadeus DiZagin is a Ketulunarain, and is an antagonist of the Darkside of the Moon Arc. Appearnance Amadeus is 5'9" and is about 160 pounds. He has long black hair that reachs down to the back, but he usually keeps in a ponytail. His most notable feature is his long pointy ears that he can move on their own. He wears a dark blue tunic, dark blue pants, and a black long coat, that has 2 tails. For his feet, he doesn't wear shoes, but he wraps his feet in wraps to help him move more quietly. Amadeus has a special glove that he will use for fights. It is metal plated with a clamp at the end, locking it in place. The back of the hand, and the fingers are all metal plated, but the tips of the fingers is what makes it extremely deadly. They have a 6 inch retractable blades that comes out of the gloves, and the blades are the tip for 100 meters razor wires that he can cut though rocks, but he can uses it to catch people without harming them. Personality Amadeus was always a laid back person that focus on his music and captain training, not interacting with people. However ever since the plague, he had became close to the survivors, and has followed Clarie in her plans. He looks down on anyone who is from Ketulunanox, because they betray their kinds. He does have a soft side, as he acts like a big brother towards Juno. History Amadeus was born to Jaeg and Lyr DiZagin. Jaeg, his father, was the captain of the Governor's guard. Ever since Amadeus was young, his father would train him in fighting styles, making him a very potent assassin from a young age. His mother was afraid that all of this training would make him into a cold hearted person, and so when Amadeus wasn't in assassin training, she would whisked him away and taught him how to play the piano, where he had her natural skills with the keys. Jaeg and Lyr would bicker often about this duel duty saying that Amadeus need their skill more than the other. Amadeus love both, and couldn't decide, however his younger brother, Wilks, wanted to be the organ player. So Amadeus trained more with his father, while Wilks became the colony's pianist, while Amadeus was slightly mad that he couldn't do both, but still enjoy using his guard duty. One day, there was a former guard who resented the Governer, and tried to kill him. Amadeus and Jaeg were guard him, and so the former guard quickly stabbed Jaeg then dashed to Governer. Amadeus quickely swung his fist, but the man blocked it, and pushed him away. Amadeus then shouted, and when he did, he discoverd his ability to manipulate sound. The man flew into the wall, and the Governer was protected. His father, however died from his wound, and made Amadeus the new Captain of the guards. One year before the Darkside of the Moon arc started, a massive and mysterious plauge crossed the colony. Amadeus lost his mother and his brother in this plauge, leaving him and a few other people behind. Amadeus connected with the young Juno Rune, and with Claire Equinox who was the priestess of the colony. However, during the plauge, most of the crops were destroy, and the supplies were destroy leaving only about a year and half for the small group to survive on. Amadeus spent most of his time playing on the organ, using his skills that his mother taught him. About 10 months after the plauge, Claire came up with an idea; wipe all of the Allorumians off of the planet, and so the other stations of Ketuluna could land and rebuild their society. So Amadeus agree to her plans, and let her use his martial art skills at her disposal. Abililities Amadeus has many different abilities making him a well rounded fighter and warrior. As a ketulunaian, he has the ability to produce an aura. His aura is a pale green color. Martial Arts Amadeus has a very versatile style of martial arrs, making him very deadly in close combat. Amadeus was train in Ketuberserk : Fist style, and Foot style, and he combines the fighting style. If Amadeus does wear his glove, he will either fight making the blades just stick out, making his strikes much more deadly, and he can make the attacks go out farther. When he goes into a berserk mode, he can keep his mentality, but his attacks do get stronger, and he can even create energy arcs out of his body. Shadow Amadeus has some powers of the shadow, but they are more of vanishing into them, and coming out of different shadows.He can talk and hear though shadows, and can access any shadow that is within 50 meters of the shadow that he entered. Sound One of his oddest, yet most powerful abilities, is his sound manipulation. Amadeus has the ability to use his Ketuluna aura and combines it with sounds, and he can use it as an offense attack. He can store sound as bombs, and throw them, making them release and destroys areas. He can also fire it as a beam. Maestro Mode Maestro Mode is when Amadeus is at full strength, as it become a combination of all of his powers. It starts off as he covers himself in his aura, making himself stronger. Piano keys appear in front of him, and he plays them enhancing his strength. When he is finish with the melody, he seems and act like a different person and a more violent warrior, yet still keeping his 'sanity'. As he fights, his arms will be covered in an extremely dark green aura, making his strikes even more powerful. Once the dark green aura completely cover his arms, giving his arms an odd look and make a calming humming noise, he can use it to use his signature move - Fist Requiem: Dark Note of the Moon - when swung and completey shattered buildings and the ground like it is nothing. Synopsis Coming soon Category:Characters